Sonny with a Chance of Glee!
by gleefan
Summary: The glee club of McKinley high has been invited to visit Condor Studios... what will happen? Pairings include Rachel/Finn, Puck/Quinn, Chad/Sonny, and possibly more!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny with a Chance… Of Glee!**

**Ok! So I was thinking about two of my favorite shows… guess what they are… and this idea popped into my head! I mean why not?**

**I mean no one has ever done this type of fanfic so I'm gonna try.**

**Unfortunataly…I don't own Glee… or Sonny with a Chance**

**SO HERE IT IS!**

**Oh and by the way… this would take place after Sectionals… but Sonny: So Far doesn't exist.**

**Prologue:**

**GLEE**

"Okay guys!" Will Shuester clapped his hands to call attention. He faced all 12 glee members, who were watching him intently. "As a little reward for winning Sectionals, and all of your hard work for Regionals… I have arranged a little trip…" The group began to whisper excitedly, except for Quinn, who looked down at a small baby bulge, and Puck, who looked at her, then her stomach, from across the room. "So where is this trip, ?" Finn asked, trying not to watch the exchange between Quinn and Puck.

As much as he wanted to forget it and be relieved that he didn't have to deal with the stress of a baby, it still hurt to watch them. Shortly after he had found out the news, Quinn had moved out of his house and into Puck's. Finn saw the way Puck now looked at Finn, he loved her, and it killed Finn. He saw Rachel next to him giving him a look of concern, so he gave her a reassuring nod and focused his attention on Mr. Shuester.

"We… are going…" Mr. Shuester paused dramatically. "….To Hollywood! We're going to visit Condor Studios. The club immediately broke out in to loud chatter. "Mr. Shuester… this is amazing… how did you get this?" Kurt inquired. "I happen to know the brother of the head of Condor Studios. So pack up and let's go to Hollywood!"

**Love it? Hate it? Next chapter will be from Sonny with a Chance, finding out glee is coming. Please comment! I'm aiming for 15… also, read and comment my other stories!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh.**

**I know you guys all hate me…**

**I know I haven't updated forever and I'm sorry.**

**I know what its like to hate when a story is never updated and I am such a hypocrite**

**But hopefully you will forgive me…. Eventually**

**Here we go!**

**Prologue 2:**

**SWAC:**

Sonny glanced around the crowded room, packed with cast members from every show in Condor Studios. She looked at her cast members. Zora had an evil grin on her face, probably planning her next scheme in her head. Nico and Grady were trying to guess what was in the cases of the Meal or No Meal models. Tawni was flirting with one of the Gladiators in the row behind them. Sonny wasn't sure what to do. The answer sat in the seat next to her in his stupid shiny coat, and Sonny automatically rolled her eyes. Of course _they _would sit there.

"Hey Sonn-ay" Chad said as he sat down in the chair next to her. Her heart gave a little flutter when he said her name, but she glared at him, and simply said "Chad" coldly.

He ignored her tone, "So… why do you think we're here? Condor is probably dropping 'Chuckle City' and needed to announce it."

"No, we're _probably _here to hear Mr. Condor finally tell you and your show off for walking around like you own the place." Sonny snapped.

"Well, we _are_ the best show in this studio, so we might as well own the place." Chad responded arrogantly.

"You know what Chad? Why don't you just be quiet so we can here what is going on." Sonny responded.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

Beside her, Sonny heard Tawni mutter, "Not again." under her breath, and she blushed. She had no idea why her cast got annoyed by her and Chad bickering. After all, they were involved in the So Random!/Mackenzie Falls rivalry as well. It wasn't like Sonny and Chad anything more, right? Sonny's thought was interrupted by Mr. Condor clearing his throat.

"You probably are all wondering why I brought you here," Mr. Condor spoke. "As you all know, my brother and I are very close. He has a good friend, named Mr. William Schuester. He is the director of the Glee club at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio" Sonny heard Chad let out a snort, beside her, and she sent a pointed glare at him.

Mr. Condor continued, "As a reward for winning their Sectionals, they have been invited to visit Condor Studios. Now, I expect you to be on your best behavior, and welcome them when they arrive on Tuesday. You are dismissed."

Immediately the room dissolved into excited chatter. Sonny was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to meet this Glee club! She was in her glee club back in Wisconsin. They were looked up upon by the school, and she was looking forward to sharing experiences with this glee club, and maybe even singing with them! She would make their stay in Hollywood their best trip ever!

**So… What do you think? **

**I am not going to be pushy about reviews anymore, but they couldn't hurt!**

**I even wouldn't mind reviews complaining about how long it took me to write!**

**Click that Button!**


End file.
